Electromechanical transducer delivery systems, such as air treatment devices, are well known in the art. These devices deliver liquid active materials, such as perfumes, air fresheners, insecticides and other volatile materials, to the atmosphere
Such devices may generate liquid droplets using electromechanical actuation. One method for such distribution is to atomize a liquid by a delivery system comprising a perforate structure. The perforate structure is vibrated, or otherwise excited, by an electromechanical transducer, often in a bending mode. Liquid is supplied to the vibrating perforate structure and sprayed therefrom in droplets upon vibration/excitation of the perforate structure. Such attempts in the art are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,122; 3,615,041; 4,479,609; 4,533,082; 4,790,479; 5,518,179; 5,297,734; 6,341,732; 6,378,780; 6,386,462 and WO 02/068,128.
These devices may be powered by line voltage or by a battery. Battery power provides the convenience of portability and placement away from a wall outlet without the need for an extension cord. However, battery powered devices have the drawback of limited power being available to drive the transducer and limited battery life. Thus, a need exists for an improved delivery system and an associated method for generating droplets of liquid active materials.